


inside of this broken home

by charjace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: juleka finds an old journal of luka's, and sees a song he wrote - she wants to put it into a song for his birthday
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	inside of this broken home

She had needed something from her brother’s room, that was how she came across one of his old journals. The wear and tear, telling her it’s a few years old – and in fact, she remembers this one as she flips through the book to find the drawing, she drew for him in it when she was seven years old. She had drawn them, herself, her brother and their mother on the boat home that they had been living in for almost two years at the time she had drawn the image. It was a family portrait, finding the image she smiles lightly to herself, tracing her finger over the drawing. The drawing took up the whole page, and in the corner of the page, in her brother’s handwriting she sees the word  _ ma _ __ _ famille _ .

Turning the pages, she skims over the doodles her brother had done, the small notes he drew all over the pages. She stops skimming when she notices a title across the top of the page, she also takes in the little drops on the page – showing that he cried when he wrote these words, and that teared at  Juleka , especially as she read the words written by her brother.

“ Juleka , are you coming?” Rose’s voice calls out from up on the bow, grabbing the book and stashing it into her bag, she finds what she needed before going to meet Rose.  Draping her arm across Rose’s shoulder as they wave a goodbye to her mother before heading off to meet up with their friends.

Almost two weeks have gone by, and  Juleka feels like she has a grip on how she wants the song to play out, the notes written down and copied a piece for each of her band  members and one for Adrien, she wanted a piano in it and he was the only person she felt comfortable asking – she hopes that when the day comes for them to play it, that he will be able too.

So, one day at school she manages to talk about her plan to Rose, who then tells Ivan and  Juleka hands him the notes he needed. They would  practice it together a few times, when she knew Luka would be working. Rose called out to Adrien as he walked by, talking with Nino – she waved him over and the two walked up to them.

“What’s up Rose,  Juleka ,” Nino greeted with a smile upon his lips.

“Adrien, we require your piano skills,” Rose says with a big smile upon her lips, she lightly nudges at  Juleka to prompt her to speak.

“I... I have a song I want to do,  but, I need keys and you’re the only one I know of. It’s for a present, for my brother,”  Juleka’s voice is quiet as she speaks, but she pulls out the sheet of music of her bag, holding it out towards Adrien. “I found this song he wrote, I wanted to bring it to life for him. Do you think you could?”

Taking the paper, Adrien looks over it and smiles towards  Juleka before folding the piece of paper up and placing it into his bag. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I want to give it as a gift to him, on his birthday – it's in two months. Will that be enough time for you to ask your dad?”  Juleka asks, they all know how Gabriel can be towards his son and letting him out.

“I’ll do my best  Juleka , I’ll practice this in between what my father wants me too,” Adrien replies before walking away with Nino, taking back up their conversation.

Rose and  Juleka left to go to  Marinette’s , hoping that she would be able to help them on the day.

The day of Luka’s birthday,  Marinette ,  Kagami and Ayla took to taking Luka to  Marinette’s help them bake a few things that she was running behind on for an order.  Anarka was helping setting up the stage with Rose and Ivan.  Juleka had not long ago sent a text off to Adrien, asking if he was still coming today as sat in the living area, feet tapping  nervously up and down, bouncing her leg as it moved. Feeling someone place their hand upon her shoulder, she jumps a little turning she  sees Adrien there.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Adrien apologises, “Father said I could come, or well... I lied to him. This seemed important to you, I wanted to do this.  Kagami texted me, said she and the girls, with Luka are coming by now.”

“Thank you for coming, was it hard? I’m not the best with the music  writing , that’s usually Luka or Rose and you didn’t really get to  practice with us,” Worry was still eating away at  Juleka , she wanted this to be perfect.

She wanted her brother to know that she loves him, that she remembers when they were younger and how he would try and distract her from their parents arguing. How he would hold onto her tightly when she cried, telling her it would be okay. How he would sing her to sleep those nights after their father left for good and how when they moved into the houseboat, that he let her sleep next to him for a few months because she was scared. She wanted to let him know that he was there for him, just like he is there for her – that it’s a  two way street and he doesn’t have to hide anything from her.

“Maybe we could squeeze one in now, before they arrive?” Adrien suggested, and  Juleka light up a bit before standing up.

“Yeah, that sounds good,”  Juleka says, and walks out onto the bow where the stage was set up. Ivan was waiting at the drums, and Rose was holding  Juleka’s guitar, handing it to her as she walked over to the stage. “A quick run through. No lyrics yet, just the music.”

Everyone nodded, and  Juleka counted them in and they played. Relief flooding  Juleka as she heard the music come together with the keys now on it. She gave the last strum just before  Marinette , Ayla,  Kagami and Luka were coming into view. Alya and Luka were carrying a few boxes probably filled with the things they baked.

Walking onto the boat,  Anarka grabbed the boxes from her son, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going and setting the boxes down, and Alya put her boxes next to it.

Luka looked around, taking note of the band already and set up, “We had band practice today?” He questions, “I usually don’t forget this.”

“No, I found your old journal and saw a song, I... I wanted to put it to music, play it for you. I wanted to do something for you, like you do for me,”  Juleka says, giving a smile towards her brother. Ayla pulls him down to make him sit down, and she sits too, along with  Anarka ,  Marinette and Kagami. 

Everyone was ready in their spots, and after a few moments the music started to play, and then it was  _ Juleka _ who started to sing the lyrics, “ _ They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out...” _ Everyone but Rose was surprised by this, both of them thought the song was too personal for Rose to sing, so they decided  Juleka would sing, and Rose for this song would be the backing vocals. She poured her emotions into the song, and it kind of felt like a weight lifting off of her shoulders as she finished the song, “ _ I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home.” _

Taking off her guitar, she walks over to Luka as he stands up and pulling her into a tight hug. “That was... that was wonderful.” Luka says as he pulls away, and  Juleka can see tears in his eyes, he uses a hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Happy Birthday Lu,”  Juleka replies with a smile upon her lips, and  Anarka walks over to them, pressing a kiss to the top of her children’s heads, everyone around smiling as Luka bends slightly to let his mother do so.


End file.
